Running From Feelings
by JSF01
Summary: When Marshall's best friend asks out his crush, will he be able to recover, will an unknown person take him out, or will he get back with his crush? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marshall put on his best looking collar that he had and went to talk to Everest. Marshall had liked Everest since they rescued her from the frozen land only a few days ago. Marshall saw something that made him stop immediately. He saw his best friend licking Everest's cheek, which he knew that meant that they were dating. Marshall started to feel depressed and went back into his doghouse. Meanwhile, Everest and Chase were talking about where they should go for their first date.

"What do you think about watching the sunset?"

"That sounds fun!"

Everest and Chase hugged again and went on their way. Marshall, meanwhile, went back to his doghouse, closed the door, took off his collar and switched it with his other one and just lied down in his doghouse, sulking. Ryder then immediately called the pups.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us." Everyone but Marshall said this, but he still went because he knew that he could not jeopardize the mission because of his feelings. Marshall cleaned up and walked to the elevator.

"Wow, no crash." Said Rubble. Everyone started giggling as the elevator started to go up. The pups got into their uniform and went to the control room. The pups got into their lineup, with Everest right next to Chase.

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups. There is a fire at Jake's cabin."

"Oh no, JAKE!"

"Jake is okay, but we need to get there quickly. I need Marshall to try and put out the fire and Everest to clear the snow."

Marshall and Everest both said their catch phrases and Marshall Thought about how he was going on a mission with his crush, who is his best friend's girlfriend. They both got into their vehicles and drove to Jake's mountain. Everest immediately started clearing snow and Marshall was using his water cannon on his fire truck to put out the flame. Marshall was able to put it out in a couple of minutes, but the cabin was pretty much burnt down.

"I'm sorry Jake that I wasn't able to put the fire out quickly."

"You should be. I just lost my house because of you."

Marshall said nothing. Ryder and Everest started to yell at Marshall as well for about five minutes. This was the exact opposite of what happened. Marshall kept thinking he didn't do well putting out the fire, when everyone was praising him.

"Okay…Jake, you can live with us in the lookout tower. Let's go back."

Ryder, Everest and Jake got to the lookout.

"Hey, Ryder."

"Yeah Jake?"

"Where's Marshall?"

Ryder looked back and didn't see Marshall's truck. He was shocked and called Marshall.

"Marshall, where are you?"

"I blew a tire."

"Rocky, go meet with Marshall to fix his tire."

Marshall still kept thinking that he was being scolded by everyone. Even when Rocky came, Marshall Thought that Rocky was yelling at him when really he was just saying how accidents happen. Both Marshall and Rocky got back to the lookout, in which Marshall just lied down on the grass and watched the sun set over the horizon. This was unusual because Marshall never did this, which Chase noticed. Chase walked over to Marshall to talk to him.  
"Marshall, what's up buddy?"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME! I TRIED MY BEST, OKAY! IF THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANY OF YOU, I SHOULD JUST QUIT!"  
"Marshall!" Marshall realized that he just yelled at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Chase. It is just that everyone has been yelling at me today on how poorly I have been doing."  
Chase patted Marshall's back.

"You didn't do a poor job. Is something else wrong?" Marshall said nothing, only sighed and lied down again. Chase saw that something was wrong with Marshall and went to go and talk to Ryder about this.

"Ryder! Ryder!"

"What's up, Chase?"

"Something's wrong with Marshall. He just yelled me, said that everyone was saying how poorly he did on the mission and seems depressed."  
"Then he probably is depressed. That is strange that he would say that we were saying how poorly he did because he did really well."

Chase and Ryder went out to talk to Marshall, but he wasn't there. Ryder then went and saw that Marshall had fallen asleep.

"I guess he must have been hallucinating because he was tired." The rest of the pups went to their dog houses except for Everest who went with Chase. Ryder and Jake went into the lookout and fell asleep. The next morning, Chase had woken up early to watch the sun rise. Chase quietly got up to let Everest sleep and noticed that something, or someone, was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chase realized that Marshall had left the lookout in the dead of night.

"Where is Marshall?" thought Chase. He then heard someone else get up and lick his cheek.

"Morning Chase!" said Everest, but she noticed that Chase was uneasy about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Marshall's missing." Chase pointed to the spot where Marshall's fire truck usually is, but it was just an empty space. Chase continued, saying "He even took his food bowl. This is very strange because Marshall never does this."

"We should go talk to Ryder, Chase."

Chase sighed, then continued "I guess we should. I just want to know what has been wrong. He…he…he yelled at me yesterday." Chase's voice started to trail off as he was thinking about yesterday. Everest was in shock that Marshall yelled at Chase because they are best friends.

"He…he…he yelled at you?!"

"Yes, but it was because of something else." Chase noted that Marshall wasn't the usual, happy self that everyone loves. Everest and Chase decided to tell Ryder that Marshall was missing. The pups ran into the lookout and went into Ryder's room.

"RYDER! RYDER! RYDER!" Ryder immediately woke up to see Everest and Chase running into his room.

"What's up, pups?"

"Marshall's missing."

Ryder was shocked as much as Chase and Everest because Ryder couldn't comprehend why Marshall left. Ryder immediately got onto his pup pad and called Marshall. While Ryder was doing this, Chase was told to track Marshall. Marshall answered the call from Ryder.

"Hello?"

"Marshall, where are you?"

"I need some time to myself, that's all."

"Never leave the lookout without my permission, okay?" Ryder said this in a way that made Everest and Chase scared, but not Marshall.

"I know, Ryder. I just need some time to myself."

"Okay…"

"Also, I know that you are trying to trace where I am. Instead, I will just tell you that I am up by Jake's mountain. Just don't come."

"Okay, Marshall…Okay."

Ryder hung up the call and called the PAW Patrol to the lookout, except Marshall who was supposedly at Jake's mountain. The pups got into the elevator and went up to the control room.

"Thanks for hurrying up, pups. Marshall left last night, saying that he needed time to himself and doesn't want us to come, but we need to be sure that he is okay. I need Chase and Everest for this mission. Chase, I need you to send your spy drone out and try and track Marshall down. Everest, I need you to clear the snow and help us navigate Jake's mountain."

Both pups said their catch phrases and they were on their way. Ryder, Chase, and Everest made it to Jake's mountain faster than they have ever. When they arrived, they saw Marshall's truck parked outside Jake's cabin. They also heard Marshall, who was belly bogging down Jake's Mountain. When he saw Ryder, Everest, and Chase, Marshall left as fast as he could.

"There is something definitely wrong with Marshall." Everest thought this, then looking at Chase who was whimpering. Everest immediately nuzzled Chase.

"Chase, deploy your drone to follow Marshall."

Chase deployed his drone to follow Marshall, but Marshall was able to blend in enough into the snow not to be noticed. Chase, Everest and Ryder started to follow Marshall's tracks, which led back up to the mountain, but just stopped. Marshall's truck tire marks have shown up, but some snow had fallen on the path. Everest was able to clear it and followed tracks to an ice bridge, where the tracks went through, but the bridge cracked. Everest knew of another way and took Ryder and Chase there.

Ryder, Chase, and Everest went to the spot where Marshall's truck tires were, but it abruptly ended at a small pile of snow.

"Ryder, I think he is in here." Said Everest, still worried about Marshall.

"I hope he is, because we need to leave. There is a snow storm coming right now and it looks like it will be here for days. Ryder and Chase started heading back to their vehicles, but Everest wanted to rescue Marshall. Chase noticed that Everest was very worried, so he went to talk to her.

"Everest, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I need Marshall…" Everest started to cry, but Chase came and comforted her.

"Do…do you like Marshall?" This question stunned Everest, but she nodded. This didn't upset Chase too much because on their first date, Chase didn't like Everest as much as he had thought.

"The only pup that has been more worried is Marshall…" said Chase, then continuing "He always had that…" Chase then realized that Marshall liked Everest, but when he asked Everest out, it really hurt Marshall.

"Chase, what are you thinking?"

Before Chase could respond, he heard something from the cave. It sounded a lot like Marshall's truck, heading away from the entrance.

"Why is he heading away from the entrance?" thought Chase.

Immediately after, it was all silent. Chase, Ryder, and Everest all knew that they had to go, but Everest went back to digging until Everest made an entrance to the cave. When Everest walked into the cave, she was shock and disbelief.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I have made an account on Wattpad and I will be using both FanFiction and Wattpad to post my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshall was not there, but Everest saw some blood. Everest was concerned that it could be Marshall. Chase sniffed the blood and the scent he picked up concerned him.

"I have good and bad news. Good news, it's not Marshall's blood." Chase said.

"That's great!" said Ryder.

"Wait, then what is the blood?" Everest was very worried about Marshall.

"Well, I have some blood from Marshall, but the big pool of blood is from a…a…OH NO!"

Chase's shock sent fear through Ryder and Everest. Chase was already scared when he heard a noise coming from down the cave.

"What is that?" said Everest, extremely worried.

Down the cave, Marshall and the wolf were fighting and Marshall was winning. Marshall almost killed the wolf, when the wolf grabbed Marshall by the stomach and closed his jaws completely. Marshall let out a large yelp and started bleeding. The wolf held Marshall's stomach, but the wolf started to pass out from blood loss. Marshall started to lose consciousness as well, but knew he had to keep moving.

By now, the wolf had completely passed out. Marshall took advantage of this and started to run deeper into the cave. Not far behind him, Ryder, Chase, and Everest found the wolf, but Everest didn't stop. She knew that she saw Marshall and started to run after him, but Marshall was able to run faster. Everest's eyes started to fill up with tears, because she knew that Marshall was running from her. She knew that she had to catch Marshall, so she started to run as fast as she could and was able to catch up with him.

Everest jumped onto Marshall and pinned him down. Everest saw the bite marks and fear entered her eyes.

"Marshall, why are you running?" Everest said, crying over Marshall.

"I…I…I just can't handle it anymore!" Marshall said this, shocking Everest. Ryder and Chase just caught up with Marshall and Everest and saw the tears in both of their eyes. Everest hugged Marshall, feeling his blood on her fur and his tears on her shoulder.

*sniffling* "Marshall, you could have talked to me about this. You don't need to do this." Everest said, still holding Marshall and crying.

"I…I'm s…sorry E…Everest." Everest then planted a kiss on Marshall's lips. Marshall didn't know that Everest and Chase broke up. Marshall then ran towards his truck and drove off.

"Everest, he doesn't know that we broke up."

*sniffling* "Right. Let's follow him."

"I got it Everest, I will track where he is on…" Ryder noticed something on the floor that shocked him.

"Marshall's pup tag. He knew we would try and track him, didn't he."

Marshall has driven through the forest, tears running down his eyes.

"I can't believe I did that to Chase. He was watching, but he didn't do anything." Marshall thought. "I hurt my friend and I could never for…" Marshall stopped his truck and found another cave. He closed the entrance to the cave, but left his truck outside. Meanwhile, Everest, Chase and Ryder were on the trail of Marshall, only a minute or so from the cave.

"MARSHALL!" Everest yelled and Marshall heard this, but he didn't do anything, just whimpered.

"Ryder, I found Marshall's truck!" Everest yelled to him. Everest ran to the truck and saw that Marshall left his hat in his truck. She grabbed it and gave it to Chase to find a scent.

"Marshall went…" Chase paused, seeing a giant rock where Marshall's scent led. Meanwhile, Marshall started running deeper and deeper into the cave when he saw a hole 100 feet down. Marshall thought about it, but the edges started to break. Marshall had no time to react as the edge broke, causing Marshall to fall the whole 100 feet, hitting the ground and knocking him unconscious. Chase, Everest, and Ryder were able to move the rock, but the only thing that was seen when entering was a small pool of Marshall's blood.

"MARSHALL!" Everest yelled, hearing her voice echo. All she heard was a faint moaning in the distance. Everest knew that it had to be Marshall. She started to run deeper in the cave, followed by Chase and Ryder.

"EVEREST, STOP!" Chase yelled, seeing the hole that Marshall just fell in. Everest stopped in time, but she saw something that had shocked her.

"MARSHALL!" Everest was crying as hard as she could. She saw the pup she liked barely breathing. Everest ran up to Chase and told him to get his winch out so she could go down. Chase got his winch out and Everest attached it to her waist.

"Everest, you are not going down." Ryder said this in a demand. Everest ignored Ryder, but Ryder grabbed her before she started descending.

*sniffling* "I…I…I have to be with Marshall…I…I lo… like him a lot…"

"I understand Everest, but you will be injured and I can't risk you being injured."

As Ryder was saying this, Marshall started to wake up. He noticed that there was cracks around him and knew that there was another drop. What he didn't realize was the next drop was almost triple the height. As Marshall got up, Everest heard this and jumped down from Ryder's arms. She knew she had to get down, so she used Chase's winch to lower herself down. She reached the ground where Marshall was, but noticed the floor was about to give way. She unhooked the clip to the winch and started towards Marshall, but immediately, the floor gave way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everest and Marshall started falling, but suddenly, Everest felt something warm and wet touch her fur. She also felt paws wrapping around her. Marshall was protecting her from the inevitable impact with the ground, but he was still losing blood and he was also crying. A big THUD echoed throughout the cave. Ryder and Chase knew that Everest and Marshall fell down to the bottom of the hole. Everest started to wake up and noticed that Marshall was out cold.

"He protected me from getting hurt." She thought, starting to cry. She knew that she had to check for a pulse on Marshall. She was looking but couldn't find one right away, but she kept looking and found one. The pulse was very weak and Marshall was barely breathing. He had scars and bruises all over his body. Back at the top, Ryder had just told Skye, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma to meet at the cave they were at. The pups arrived within minutes after Ryder called.

"That was really quick." Said Ryder. "Okay, Marshall and Everest fell down the hole right here, which is about 400 feet down. Marshall is severely injured, but Everest is okay. I need Zuma to attach your buoy line to Chase's winch line. I am going down."

"No, I am." Chase looked, seeing that he was already harnessed and ready to go down.

"No Chase. You are staying here. That is an order." Ryder got into his harness and took Chase's winch clip and attached it to Zuma's buoy line. Chase then attached that to his winch line and Ryder started to go down the cave. About a minute later, Ryder was at the level of Marshall and Everest. Ryder saw Everest only had a scratch, but Marshall was barely breathing.

"Please Ryder, help Marshall! I can't live without him." Marshall heard this, but he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Come on, body, MOVE!" Marshall thought this, but nothing happened. Marshall tried with all his might and was able to open his eyes and move next to Everest.

"It…It's okay…" Marshall said very weakly before collapsing again. Everest knew that it was Marshall and she started to cry. She looked over and saw him, unconscious. Everest wrapped herself around Marshall, crying onto his fur.

"Marshall…I…I…I lo…" Everest was interrupted by Ryder, picking up both pups. Marshall was slipping in and out of consciousness as they were being lifted out of the hole. Ryder, Everest, and Marshall reached the top of the cave, when Marshall fell into unconsciousness.

"Ryder, we need to get Marshall some help!" Immediately, a shadow appeared in the entrance to the cave.

"Give him to me." The voice was a deep and rumbling voice. Chase started to growl, but the figure ignored him. He approached Ryder, Marshall, and Everest.

"W…Who are you?" Asked Ryder.

"I'm Tom, a United State Marine, a veterinary, and a race car driver. That doesn't matter, let me see Marshall."

Tom immediately pulled something out of his bag and gave it to Marshall.

"I gave him Morphine for his pain. Let me start treating some of his injuries." Tom grabbed some supplies from his bag and approached Marshall.

"Okay…Okay…Okay…Done." Tom finished dressing Marshall and wrapped Marshall's wounds.

*sniffling* "How…How…How is he?"

"He will be okay Everest."

"How do you know my name?"

"You pups are always on the news." Tom grabbed Marshall and started to walk away. Immediately, Chase and Everest got in his way and started to growl.

"It's okay, I just need to take Marshall to the entrance. I can't see very well in the dark."

Marshall started to wake up and saw the person who was carrying him wasn't Ryder, but an unknown person. Marshall started to claw at him.

"Marshall, it's okay. I am just here to help." Marshall stopped.

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. These injuries are nothing."

"Really?!" Marshall was shocked that he said that because the cuts on Tom were very deep.

"Yeah, it's okay. Now, I am going to hook you up to an EKG and place an oxygen mask on you."

"Why don't I feel any pain?"

"I gave you a very strong painkiller. It is called Morphine. It will wear off in a couple of hours, but I will give you some Aspirin because Morphine is very addictive."

"O…Okay…" Marshall started to feel sleepy. Tom started Marshall on a drip and moved him outside.

"How is Marshall?" Everest said, worried. Tom didn't tell her yet because he was too busy getting Marshall settled in.

"Sorry pup. Marshall will be fine. I gave him Morphine right now, but I am not going to give him anymore. It is a strong painkiller, but it is very addictive."

"Okay. Can I see him?"

"Sure, come with me."

Tom took Marshall and put her next to Marshall. She saw all the bandages and began to cry.

"It's okay. Marshall's strong." Suddenly, the EKG started to beep fast.

"What's happening?"

Tom moved Everest out of the way and began to work on him.

"Come on, buddy, you can do it."

Immediately, Marshall began to calm down and started relaxing. He opened his eyes and saw Tom sweating.

"Marshall, we are all here for you. I need you to stay calm."

"O…Okay."

Tom then took Marshall to his pickup truck. Everest, Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Ryder ran to the car.

"I need to take Marshall back to my place. I have the rest of the supplies at my house. Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Before the chapter begins, I would like to give a big thank you to Pedz for inspiring me with her work. I hope you enjoy.**

Tom immediately floored his truck and went down the mountain, followed by Ryder, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, Skye, and Everest. After about a minute and a half, the pups pulled into a driveway right behind Tom. They ran into his house and Tom put Marshall on his bed. Tom then grabbed supplies from his closet and came running back.

"Okay, pups, I will help Marshall out, but I need you to wait in the living room. I have a couple games if you want to play."

Tom then looked at Everest and he saw how much she cared about him.

"I will do everything I can to save him. So, are you his…Girlfriend?" Tom said this, grinning a bit.

"No…" Everest started blushing, but in her heart, she knew she wanted to say yes.

"Okay…I will fix Marshall up so you can go out with him…" Tom said. He saw how red Everest's face was.

"Listen…You love him, don't you?" Tom immediately became very serious.

"I…I…I…t-think so…"

"You will know soon enough."

Everest licked Tom on his cheek and walked to a chair in the room and fell asleep. A few days have passed and Tom had already done everything he could.

"Marshall should be okay, Everest. You don't need to worry." Tom didn't notice that Marshall was awake and neither did Everest.

"You need to tell him how you feel. It is very important to let him know, to build trust with each other. As well as that, he could feel the same way."

"How could he?! He probably hates me…"

"Everest, he doesn't hate you. More likely, he loves you. He protected you from falling, and that must mean he at least cares about you."

"I…I…I l…love you, Everest." Tom and Everest looked back to see Marshall awake and smiling.

"Marshall, you're awake?!" Tom was shocked that Marshall was awake. Everest was as red as Marshall's fire truck and almost passed out. Tom caught her and put her next to Marshall. 

Whilst this was occurring, there was a shadow outside.

"I am going to kill you, Marshall… you took the love of my life…You will regret even being born!" The pup was one of Marshall's former friend, who also had a crush on Everest. This pup was a pure-breed husky and his name was Buddy. Immediately, his owner walked up and saw inside.

"Don't worry, Buddy, we will take our revenge on the PAW Patrol, and that stupid doctor." His owner was a friend of Ryder's older brother, but he showed his hatred to Ryder very quickly. His name was Scott. What Scott nor Buddy realized is that Tom was, one, in the United States Military and, two, didn't know that Tom had strong connections.

Hours had past and Marshall and Everest were hugging and Everest was licking Marshall. Tom went into another room to talk to Ryder and the pups.

"I have good and bad news. Good news is that Marshall is recovering well. Bad news is that it is recommended that Marshall is taken off the direct line-of-duty until he is healthy again. Immediately, there was a crash in the room. Tom ran and saw that Everest and Marshall was gone.

"AHHHHH!" Ryder started to pass out, when Tom caught him. The pups also saw the empty room and knew that someone took them.

"Ryder, super spy Chase is…" Chase was interrupted by Tom.

"No, Chase. This is my fault and I will take care of it."  
Marshall and Everest were shoved into a bag, both unconscious and shoved into a trunk. Back at the house, Tom ran into a room.

"Woah…" Ryder and all the pups were speechless as there was a complete server room with a computer in the middle.

"I will find Marshall and Everest, don't worry."

"Please…I can't imagine the PAW Patrol without them." Ryder began to cry, but a hand was put on his shoulder.

"I know…I have been in your position."

"You don't know the pain…"

"You don't think I understand the pain you are going through?" Tom pointed to multiple bullet wounds on his arms, chest, and legs. "I also lost two of my best friends in war…" Tom let out a big sigh, then continued "I will find him, and I know people that will help."

Tom got onto his computer and pulled up a map that showed two dots.

"This is where Marshall and Everest have been. There is a half-second interval update time between where they are and the location on the map." The position changed and they knew that they were in a car. In the car, Everest was waking up, when she saw Marshall by her side. She knew that Marshall was injured and knew that she had to do something to help him, but there was nothing to use. Everest began to worry when she felt something warm touching her cheek. She looked and saw Marshall licking her.

"It's okay, Everest, we will be fine."

Back at the house, Tom was tracking the pups and when the screen updated, he decided to take a satellite image of the car. He took one and found out that it was an old Toyota. This would provide much needed help later on, so Tom wrote down the information in the book and closed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I want to give a big thank you to AuthorPikmin100 for helping me on this chapter. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Marshall and Everest felt the car slam to a halt and the bag going all around the car. Scott and Buddy went to the back and grabbed the bag from the trunk.

"Now let's get those mutts out of the trunk."

Marshall and Everest were both still unconscious in the bag. Scott and Buddy took them into a Bunker and Scott tied them up. They both decided to take a nap because they were very tired. They fell asleep, when they began to get a nightmare. Marshall started to wake up and was able to get his paws out of the knots ties. He went up to Buddy and started punching and beating him up. Buddy woke up to the pain and Scott woke up to the noise that Marshall's fists made when it hit Buddy

"WHY!?" Marshall said this as he was punching Buddy, but Buddy grabbed Marshall and threw him across the room to where Everest was. Everest started to wake up.

"Uhhh…" She then saw Marshall lying unconscious next to her.

"MARSHALL!"

Everest was too busy to see that Scott had pulled a weapon to finish the deed. Everest turned around and she was shocked when she saw Buddy and Scott.

"BUDDY?!"

"Hello, Everest. Miss me?"

"We broke up, get over me Buddy."

"Why did you break up with me? You just ended it one day."

"You know it was more than just that, Buddy."

"What was it, then?"

"I know that you always wanted your way and that you would never stop to settle if it wasn't perfect in your eyes." Everest started to cry, but her tears were wiped away by Buddy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Everest screamed, which woke Marshall up and started to advance towards Buddy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marshall growled and was ready to attack. He jumped on Buddy and started clawing up his back and biting his neck. Scott picked him off of Buddy and threw him into the wall next to Everest, seriously injuring him. Marshall stayed conscious for the entire time, but was in excruciating pain and could not move. Everest went and started nuzzle Marshall and lied down next to them.

"Oh well…" said Buddy with a long sigh

"I think we should take out Marshall…Permanently."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MARSHALL!"Everest guarded Marshall, who is still on the ground. Marshall stood up, ignored the pain, and stood next to his love.

"I love you and I will stand by you, Everest, no matter if I am injured or not. I will always be with you for as long as I live, I promise."

Scott started clapping sarcastically.

"That was so cute…it makes me puke."

Scott and Buddy tied Marshall up with a thicker rope and lied down. Unknown to them, Tom was very close to figuring out where Scott and Buddy are. His drone was closing in on the location of the Bunker that the man and the pup were hiding in.

"Ryder, I am very close to finding where the pups are…I can feel it."

"Thank you so much for this, Tom. It really means a lot that you care about my pups this much."

"I guess…"

Ryder saw this, and knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"It's just…" Tom let out a sigh, then continued "I have pups like Marshall and Everest, but they live on the other side of the country and I am never able to see them because of traveling for work. As well as that, I never told you nor Everest that…that…I am her original owner. I went with her to the Arctic, when we were separated in a blizzard. It was only about a year ago, but it has still caused me pain."

"I understand. We have only had Everest for a few months."

Tom sighed and walked into his room, closing the door. Back at the bunker, neither Marshall nor Everest fell asleep, but Marshall could feel himself succumbing to the injuries that he had sustained. Everest knew about the injuries and comforted Marshall, through licks, kisses, and nuzzling. Back with Tom, he heard a beeping noise from the room. He ran out to see Ryder and all the pups asleep. He went into the room and saw that the drone had found the car near a door in the middle of the woods. Tom pulled up a map and found out that there was an old bunker.

Tom ran out, but tripped over Chase, who woke up immediately.

"Tom…Where are you g…going?" asked Chase, yawning.

"I think I know where Marshall and Everest are."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"YOU DID!?" Chase yelled so loud, that it woke everyone up. Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble woke up and were all wondering what happened.

"Chase!" Tom was upset that Chase said it so loud, because he didn't want Ryder or the pups to come along.

"Sorry…" Chase said, whimpering.

"It…It's okay."

Tom started to leave, but was stopped by Ryder.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Everest and Marshall. You are not coming."

"YES I AM!" Ryder demanded, but Tom stood his ground.

"If you want Marshall and Everest back, you are not coming. I will call you with an update." Before Ryder could say anything else, Tom was leaving. Ryder and the pups followed Tom, when they saw a car under a cover, in which Tom took off the cover from the car. The car ended up being a Koenigsegg One:1. Tom got on the phone with someone and discussed information on where Marshall and Everest were located. He got off the phone only three minutes after he called and got into his car, driving away. Ryder decided that he needed to follow them.

"Ryder, where are you going?"

"I am going to find the pups. I will follow Tom."

"Ryder, you know what kind of car that Tom's driving, right?" Said Rocky. Ryder shook his head.

"Ryder, that is a Koenigsegg One:1. The top speed is about 280 Miles per Hour."

Ryder did not know that Tom had a Koenigsegg Agera RS and Koenigsegg Agera R 2013 model, which had a close top speed with the One:1. Meanwhile, Tom was about half way to the bunker, when he met up with the SWAT Team. They reviewed the plan and Tom was to lead the raid of the bunker. At the bunker, Marshall and Everest were sleeping in each other's arms. Scott and Buddy were having another nightmare, in which they were haunted by the deaths of Marshall and Everest and their ghosts start to haunt them. They both wake up, screaming, which woke up Marshall and Everest. They were both blushing as they didn't realize that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Morning, Everest."

"Hey Marshall. How are you doing?"

"I am great because I am with the pup I love. How are your injuries?"

"They are bearable. I don't think about it when I am with you. I love you too, Everest."

They started nuzzling each other, when Buddy and Scott came in.

"Everest…Marshall…" said Buddy.

"What do you want?" said Everest, growling and defending Marshall.

"You took Marshall over me! I am taking him, get out of my way." Everest started growling and barking when Buddy came closer. Scott took a pipe and hit Everest in the stomach, causing her to pass out. Marshall got up and started growling and barking as he was defending his love that was knocked out. Marshall was still in pain, but ignored it, knowing that he needed to protect Everest.

"STOP HURTING HER! I WILL DEFEND HER UNTIL I DIE!"

"That could be arranged." Said Buddy. Scott was trying to sneak up and hit Marshall, but Marshall bit Scott and Buddy jumped on Marshall. Everest started to wake up from her unconscious state and saw Marshall being attacked by Buddy and Scott. Everest was too weak to get up and help Marshall, so Everest started to cry. Marshall saw Everest crying and fought off Buddy, injuring him. Scott grabbed a crowbar and hit Marshall on the top of the head. Marshall was knocked unconscious and Everest started crying, hugging Marshall tightly.

"Now, to finish off Everest." Said Scott.

Everest didn't hear this because she was sobbing loud enough that she couldn't hear. Scott was approaching her, Buddy following him when they heard someone knocking. Scott knew that something was wrong, so he took the crowbar. He started to head to the door, when the door was broken down and a flash grenade and a smoke grenade were thrown in. Red lasers were moving around as SWAT team stormed and cleared the rooms. Assault Rifles with red lasers, scopes, grips, and tactical stocks on them. Scott and Buddy were knocked out by some of the troops, whilst Tom was preparing to clear the room where Everest and Marshall were in. Tom busted down the door and saw Everest and Marshall.

"Cover me!"

"Yes, sir."

Tom put his rifle behind his back and turned the safety on the gun. He went and picked up Everest and Marshall and saw that both had severe, possibly life-threatening injuries.

"Command, I need immediate medivac for two pups. We need to get them to San Diego."

Police went into the bunker and handcuffed Scott and Buddy. Ryder and the pups had just arrived, when the medical helicopter landed.

"MARSHALL! EVEREST!" Ryder yelled.

"Ryder, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my pups." Ryder saw Marshall Unconscious, but Everest was awake and holding Marshall. "Everest…"

"Ryder…" Tom let out a long sigh, then continued "Everest and Marshall…they aren't your pups anymore."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You are under age."

"Why is this now a problem?"

"Marshall and Everest were looked into and found out that you were too young. I will be taking ownership of them."

"Great! You can give them back to me!"

"I can't. If I do that, I will be under interview. I will be dishonorably discharged, arrested, tried, and go to jail."

"I am willing to take that chance."

"I am NOT. I am sorry, Ryder. I can bring them by, but I cannot give you custody of the pups."

Tom took the pups and entered the helicopter, which took off. Tom's friend and fellow SWAT Team Leader take Tom's car back to his house. Skye went to Ryder and saw him crying.

"Ryder, what's wrong? Where are Marshall and Everest going? When will we be able to see them?"

*sniffling* "I…I…I don't know…They…a…are…n…not…m…my…pups."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All the pups were shocked, especially Chase and Skye, since they lost their best friends. The pups knew that they needed to see their friends again, so they planned to find out where they are. Meanwhile, Tom was with Marshall and Everest in the helicopter flying down the west coast towards UC San Diego Health Center. Everest started to wake up as she was taking a nap and she was lying next to Marshall.

"Hey Everest, how are you?"

"I am a little sore."

Then, the pilot said something over the intercom that had Tom rushing.

"Attention! Attention! We have an Unidentified Flying Object headed towards us. Move to defensive position Alpha."

Tom rushed to the right seat and looked through some binoculars. He saw that it was Skye. Tom talked into the intercom.

"Attention! Attention! The Unidentified Flying Object is not a threat…It is a pup."

Skye flew and landed into the helicopter and she told Ryder that she was with Everest and Marshall.

"Ryder, I found them."

"Skye, what are you doing here? I need you to leave." Said Tom in a demand. Skye followed this request and left the helicopter. Ryder then called Tom.

"Hello?"

"Tom, why did you have Skye leave?"

"This is a military helicopter…We can't have more people when we land from when we take off."

"I understand. Can you tell me where you are going though?"

"That's classified. I can tell you where we are when we get there."

The intercom came up again.

"Attention! Attention! Please get into your seats…We are about to land."

Everyone in the helicopter got strapped down, including Everest and Marshall. The helicopter made an easy landing on the helipad at UC SD Medical Center. Marshall and Everest were taken to Urgent care and immediately tended for. Tom called Ryder and told them where they were. Ryder and the pups said that they were coming, but Tom told them to stay since Marshall and Everest have been in surgery and looks like it will take a while.

"I will call you with anoth…" Tom was interrupted by one of the doctors. Tom was talking to the doctor for about five minutes and then got on the phone again.

"I'll call you back later, Ryder." The phone immediately hung up and Ryder was wondering what is happening.

Meanwhile, Tom rushed into Marshall's room. Marshall was unconscious, but he heard everything they were saying.

"Okay, so we need to do emergency surgery on Marshall and Everest. Marshall is our first priority."

"What does he mean 'First priority'?"

"First, we need to put Marshall in a coma." Marshall's eyes shot wide open and the EKG started beeping a lot.

"Marshall…Calm down…" said Tom

"Wh…who are you? Where am I? Where's Ryder? How do you know my name?"

"What do you remember Marshall?"

"I was belly bogging at Jake's Mountain."

"Oh no!" Tom was very worried. The same thing happened to Everest. All she remembered was seeing Marshall belly bogging on Jake's Mountain. She didn't know where they were or who Tom was. She jumped to Marshall's bed and started growling and barking at Tom and the doctors.

"Everest…Calm down" said Tom. Everest became more enraged and wanted to attack, but someone caught Everest's attention. She saw Ryder and jumped into his arms, licking him.

"Ryder…we have a problem."

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"Everest and Marshall have amnesia. They don't remember anything. They don't know who I am, they don't know where they are, and they don't know what happened."

"Tom…How long could this last?"

Tom couldn't tell Ryder because he didn't know. Tom also knew that Ryder couldn't take the pups back to the lookout since Ryder didn't have custody to them.

"Everest…Marshall…I need to talk to you…" Ryder looked sad, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryder, can I talk to you in private?"

Ryder put Everest next to Marshall and walked to the end of the room. Everest and Marshall started eavesdropping on their conversation and they were shocked.

"Ryder…I think you should take the pups…but someone needs to sign for the adoption papers."

"Really?!"

"I was going to do this all along, but I wanted to pay for the hospital bill."

"Wow, Tom… Thank you."

"It's not a big deal."

"You are really going to give Everest and Marshall back?"

"Yes…"

"Wow…Thank you so much Tom…That means a lot…"

"I have the papers in my car that's outside. Come on…"

Everest and Marshall heard everything and followed Ryder and Tom. All four of them walked out, when Ryder felt a tug on his pants. He saw Marshall being carried by Everest.

"Ryder…adoption papers?" Everest started crying.

"Everest…I was going to lose both you and Marshall. You both have amnesia, so I will explain everything later. Take Marshall and go, you both need surgery."

"Okay, Ryder."

Tom came out and hit his head.

"OW!"

"Are you okay, Tom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here is the adoption papers. Just sign here."

"Okay." Ryder read the fine print and signed the adoption papers.

"Thank you so much! I owe you BIG TIME!"

"No you don't. I will have the hospital send the bill to my house and I will be leaving immediately."

Tom walked in, told the hospital to send the bill to his house, and started to leave.

"Tom…Wait…"

"I need to go back to Adventure Bay…I have work to do."

Tom got into his car and started it up. Ryder came up to his window and knocked on it.

"Tom…What's wrong?"

"I'm just really stressed. I need to get some prototypes approved for my car companies."

Before Ryder could say anything, Tom rolled up the window.

"Tom…Come out."

Tom got out of the car, but was on the phone.

"Sorry, Ryder… Hold on…" Tom then got back on his phone "Well, you need to get this prototype out here NOW! We won't make it to quarter 3 this year… Well, GET ON IT NOW!"

Tom hung up the phone, then put it into his pocket. Tom was upset about his phone call.

"I'm sorry, Ryder… Stress sucks, as well as…" Tom started sniffling "Nevermind."

"Tom, what's wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Sorry about not updating every day, I have been traveling a lot this weekend and I have been very tired.**

"It…It…Never mind." Said Tom

Tom went into the hospital and paid for the bill for Everest and Marshall, then started to leave the hospital, not noticing that Everest and Marshall heard the whole thing.

"Wow…" Everest and Marshall looked at each other and knew that they had to talk to this guy who just paid for this bill and that cares so much for both of them.

"Why did you pay the whole bill?" said Ryder, very confused.

"When you have a lot of money, you have some to spare." Tom got into his Koenigsegg and left. Ryder saw Everest and Marshall hanging in the background.

"Pups, you need to be in bed."

"Ryder, that man…who is he? Why does he care about us? Why did he pay for the hospital bill? What does he want from us?"

"His name is Tom. He lives in Adventure Bay and he saved you and Marshall multiple times. He cares about you and Marshall."

Everest was in shock that this stranger would help these pups. She walked back into the hospital and saw Marshall asleep on the operating table. Everest went to her own operating table and went to sleep. In the morning, Marshall was awake very early since he was given medicine early the day before. Everest started to wake up around 6 in the morning and saw Marshall awake too. Everest looked towards Marshall and started to blush, but Marshall didn't notice.

"Good morning pups. How are you doing?" Said the doctor that was taking care of them.

"I…I…I'm Okay…Why am I in pain?" asked Marshall.

"You need to rest and recover. You will find out when you are better." Marshall knew that voice. It was Ryder. Both Marshall and Everest decided to let it go, but still kept it in their mind. Weeks have passed and Everest had completely healed. Marshall was still a little injured, but he was mostly healed. Ryder took the pups and went back to Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups made it back to Adventure Bay the next day and went to the lookout.

"Marshall and Everest…I really hate to do this…I am pulling you from the front line temporarily until both of you can heal all together." Marshall and Everest were shocked, but understood that they needed to heal. Ryder carried Marshall to a pillow, whilst Everest followed. Ryder put Marshall on the pillow and Everest lied down right next to him. Everest started to scoot next to Marshall, but Marshall moved away.

"Marshall, what's wr…" Before Everest could finish, she saw Chase and Skye walking in and Skye giving Chase a kiss on the cheek and she also saw Marshall starting to cry. Everest kissed Marshall on the cheek, which shocked Marshall and caused him to cry more. Everest didn't realize that Marshall didn't know that Chase and her broke up. Everest then looked to where Marshall was, but he was gone. Marshall limped over the bridge and went past some houses. He then saw a figure that he knew from the hospital.

"Hello?" Marshall said, looking at the man. The man hit his head on the hood of his car.

"OW! Oh, hey Marshall…What's wrong?" The man was Tom and he was shocked to see Marshall, especially in his condition and that it looks like he was crying.

"Sorry…I-I didn't m-mean to scare you"

"What's wrong? Is it Everest?"

"Yeah…Wait, how did you know?"

"You still don't remember me…do you?"

"No… I don't remember anything after Jake's mountain."

"That explains a lot."

Marshall was very confused.

"It's okay…Let me take you inside so you can rest."

Tom carried Marshall into his room and put him on his bed.

"Marshall…Stay in here." Tom then went out and came in with two pups following him.

"Marshall, this is Duke and Tundra. They will be watching you. Stay in here and if you need anything, just call."

Tom went back outside to work on his car. Meanwhile, Everest went and told Ryder about Marshall running away.

"Ryder, I don't know what happened to Marshall…I'm worried."

"Okay…What happened?"

"Well… After you left, I moved closer to Marshall and he moved away and started crying. I saw Chase and Skye walking in and Skye kiss Chase. I kissed Marshall on the cheek and he was shocked. Marshall then limped off and I didn't go after him. I don't know why I didn't go after him, I should have…" Everest looked at her paws and started to cry.

"Everest, it's okay. We will find Marshall and ma…" Ryder was interrupted by a call from Tom.

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder, are you missing Marshall?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He came to my house. I have a couple of pups looking after him in my room as I am working on one of my cars right now. Anyways, I can bring him back later, if you want."

"It's okay…Let him rest. I might send one of my pups to your place."

"Cool. Talk to you later, Ryder."

"See ya Tom." Ryder hung up the phone and noticed that Everest was gone.

"Where did she go?"

Everest was running to Tom's house, even though she didn't know where his house was. All she knew was that Tom was most likely outside and working on a car and she needed to find Marshall.


End file.
